Desire
by TheDevilsLovingBitch
Summary: He was known as the playboy in the Avengers. Shameless flirt. Casanova. He had had his fair share of lovers, yes, no denying that. Thing was, was he really didn't deserve that rep... he just wasn't lucky in love. So maybe Kagome was just what he needed to get out of this "funk". TONY STARK X KAGOME HIGURASHI. AVENGERS X INUYASHA. RATING TO CHANGE. PROBABLE TWO SHOT.
1. TONY STARK CHAP 1

_First off Desire has **nothing** to do with Guarded. As in what is mentioned here has **NOTHING** to do with the story. As in what is presented here **won't** necessarily be present in Guarded. Apply absolutely **NOTHING** to Guarded from Desire. _

_I do hope that is clear enough. Desire and Guarded are entirely unrelated to one another. _

_-.-_

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

Breathe escaping through tightly pursed lips, cursing whatever fool it was that thought to have invited high heels for she usually preferred flat soled nurses' shoes, Kagome Higurashi struggled to keep her temper in check as the valet took her Mustang's keys from her and assured her that he would treat the cobalt blue vehicle as if it was his own. She was late. No **_beyond_** late. And it all had to do with the simple fact that two of her longest allies, and yes she would call them friends, had decided to start fighting rather than tend to the younger students at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

Lips curved with annoyance. She didn't doubt it was all Remy's fault. She wasn't entirely sure what the fight itself had been about only that Remy LeBeau, Gambit, had apparently bagged a woman at the local bar that Logan had had his eyes on but who had gotten rejected. They were acting so much like hormonal idiots - and so not like members of the X-Men or for that matter instructors even if neither Logan nor Remy taught any more than self defense classes - she had actually asked the Professor if Hank had spilled some sort of a serum into the food that caused them to "de-evolve" into children. As it was, the Cajun charming sweet and always a ladies' man had swag that Logan could never hope to achieve... though the Wolverine himself was appealing with his rugged good looks.

But Remy had pushed too far and had narrowly ended up finding himself screwked on Logan's claws. And then all hell had broken loss.

_Thank the heavens they had the intelligence to take it to the Danger Room. _If they hadn't there was no denying that the damage could have been worse, and for that matter some of the students might have gotten dragged into it.

Instead she had spent the better half of the afternoon healing a badly beaten LeBeau and fending off his hands, which had only stopped when Logan had growled from the other medical bed asking if the Cajun wanted his ass handed to him again. Despite herself, fingers brushing over her dress in a subconscious gesture to smooth her dress, Kagome could only shake her head. Remy was gifted with a natural charisma that made people more willing to do as he desired of them... but he didn't use it on ladies. He flirted because it was part of his nature and he was absolutely harmless in the long run. And it was his natural easy-going nature, once he warmed up to you that is for the man was as suspicious of strangers as Kagome herself was, as to why she knew within a few days time the Cajun would be back in Logan's good books.

And yet if she hadn't known any better she could have sworn they got into a spat because of her date.

* * *

**CHARACTER CHANGE: TONY STARK**

He sighed for what seemed to be the tenth, or was it the twentieth time, chocolate brown eyes flickering to the watch wrapped around his right wrist some vague part of him commenting that it was almost thirty minutes since the prearranged time. Thirty minutes late. A shard of annoyance crept through his veins. He was Tony freaking Stark, he didn't get stood up he stood people up and yet here he was sitting like some idiot waiting for the other party to arrive. The glares he had gotten from the waitress who had been assigned to his table for ordering only water and a salad told him she wished he just disappeared, billionaire or not.

_Billionaire or love struck teenager,_ lips twisted at the thought.

He wasn't exactly one that people pegged as someone to be love struck. His reputation was well known as a playboy, a shameless flirt, and someone that wasn't above one night stands and short time flings as long as they might further his company. But still he did have some honour with respect to relationships and a lot of self preservation regarding the female members of the superhero community he met. He didn't flirt with Jane Foster because Thor would so definitely crush him. He didn't hit on Natasha because he was pretty sure she'd kill him. He was respectful of Pepper's wish to marry "Happy" Harry, one of his numerous employees.

And she... well... she had returned to the X-Men's ranks when Thor's wayward brother had been captured. He might have let that be, he did not want to enrage her comrades, but then if nothing else Tony could be doggedly persistent when he set his sights on something.

It had taken some weaseling, much cajoling, and he was still sitting here in the middle of a rather posh restaurant which was starting to clear out as the hour drew later into the evening waiting for the woman who had caught his eye in the fight against Loki and the Chitauri and who had yet to make her presence known. Whose attention hadn't she caught back then, three years ago? Thor had dotted on the tiny Asian woman as if she was his long lost sister and had even invited her to visit Asgard, something that the God of Thunder had never extended to the rest of the Avengers. Even the Trickster had been interested, he vividly recalled the dark haired God freezing like a statue when he had first laid eyes upon her before showing a grin that was all too charming. There was no denying she had a calming effect on Bruce, a simple hand on the shoulder and the doc would almost be in complete control. She and Rogers had a mutual respect. And then there was Lehnsherr... he couldn't figure out if they were actually an item or just something else... for he had heard rumour she was on the island, Genosha.

Sighing again, Tony made to brush fingers through hair that had gotten longer without Potts at his side everyday as his assistant.

"You know, my grandmother said if I sighed like that I'd be an old woman before my time." He recognized that lightly accented voice immediately and stood, turning, the annoyance building as a sharp barb at the tip of his tongue.

It never escaped as eyes took in the vision before him.

At 5'6'' she did not necessarily possess the sleekness of Natasha nor the bulky softness of other women, like Pepper whose greatest concern was making sure her employer had the proper papers before him for a big speech, but somewhere in between. The sleeveless dress that she was wearing only amplified the lithe muscling that was visible underneath skin that was tanned from the summer... and curves in all the right places. The dress itself was the color of dusk, miniature changes in a variety of blues that ranged from cerulean to violet, and which only served in amplifying the unusual intensity of azure blue eyes that peered out at him from underneath tangles of midnight black hair and against features that were so clearly Asian. For some reason the straps were trimmed in gold and had been extended so that they crossed overtop of her breasts in vague semblance to the X of the X-Men... she was their long time ally after all even if she preferred to keep her identity disguised as the Mystic.

The closeness only brought something else to mind. His skin tingled. Almost as if he was beside a live current but it wasn't a threatening sensation as more it was instinctual, raising the hairs along the back of his neck. It was the same sensation when he was near Thor or had fought Loki, which indicated that she wasn't entirely amongst what could be classified as normal. Even mutants didn't give him that sensation. It had to be something to do with the otherworldliness of her presence. After all she was a priestess, and as he had gathered from listening to her that meant she was a mortal with a connection with an actual goddess, and through which she was capable of drawing upon the powers of said deity to amplify her own abilities. No wonder both of the Norse Gods had had **_such_** interest in her... for she was apparently worth her weight in gold in Asgard. If Thor wasn't already involved with Jane Foster, he was pretty sure that the blonde would have sought the Asian woman as more than just a friend.

But for now he shook aside thoughts of his blonde companion and turned his focus solely upon the woman. She was quite... beautiful.

"Kagome," a genuine grin pulled at his lips, "Higurashi. I thought you had forgotten."

There was a soft hum as she accepted the chair he pulled out, "I hadn't, Tony, things just sort of came up."

What sort of things? Was that why she was wearing this dress with the symbol of the X-Men. He blinked at the shard of possessive concern that filtered through his head. "What sort of things?"

"Oh nothing of any serious concern," she smirked at some unvoiced memory. "Just Remy got under Logan's skin and there was a bit of a fight."


	2. Chapter 2

_First off Desire has **nothing** to do with Guarded. As in what is mentioned here has **NOTHING** to do with the story. As in what is presented here **won't** necessarily be present in Guarded. Apply absolutely **NOTHING** to Guarded from Desire. _

_I do hope that is clear enough. Desire and Guarded are entirely unrelated to one another. _

_-.-_

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

"Thank you, it was a lovely dinner." Indeed it was not just common courtesy that had the words escaping Kagome's lips, but real thanks.

She would not lie. She had actually been quite pleased that her companion had been capable of keeping his mind "out of the gutter" as most of the other Avengers happened to state with respect to the brunette. Oh there had been some flirting, like Remy he seemed unable not to flirt for a very long time, but it had been no where near the uncomfortably tense flirting that Kagome had oftentimes been on the receiving end whenever she happened to venture this way into New York and run into the billionaire. Tony actually knew how to stop. She had been pleasantly surprised when the shaggy haired, it seemed life without Potts was taking its toll for he looked a little more unkempt than usual, brunette had actually heeded her warning and quit pestering her about that news report.

Yes she had planned to be almost butt naked on national TV. Wasn't Logan's fault at all - who was she trying to kid. She was going to give Wolverine a piece of her mind... all because the big brute had thought he could take on a Sentinel by himself instead of with the team was why her uniform, if one went so far as to call the un-stylized black a uniform for it bore no logo, had been torn in the fighting.

More than anything though she had learnt that there was far more than met the eye with respect to Mr. Stark. Though he was flamboyant and in a way callous he cared very much for the rag-tag team that happened to make up the Avengers and anyone that happened to be associated with them. That included Kagome herself though the minute two years ago Thor had disappeared back to Asgard with Loki, Kagome had taken her leave. She was not one for teams. The longest team she associated with was the X-Men but they were more like a family than anything else... seeing as her biological family had literally left her to the wolves - doctors and scientists was what they had called themselves as they tried to figure out how to bring her powers under control - all those years ago.

The subject of her thanks glanced away, if this was anyone else she might have thought him embarrassed, before Tony Stark turned back a boyishly cute grin tugging at full lips. "So your place or mine?"

**_"Tony!"_** And there went the evening.

"What?" Indeed the chocolate brown eyes that starred back at her were confused.

Confusion that was warranted. Kagome had a vague suspicion that few people, except unless they happened to be his teammates or belonged to another super-hero team, readily happened to say no to Anthony "Tony" Stark. He probably had women, and men, throwing themselves at his feet. He **_was_** after all one of the wealthiest Americans on the planet and happened to be favored by Forbes as one of those top ten bachelors that just needed to be pointed out on every month's magazine in one way or another.

"I'm not that easy, Stark."

In fact she was quite selective who she had sex with. Some of the super heroines in this age were no better than their normal counterparts. Kagome could count the number of her sexual partners on her hands and most of them weren't quite what one would think a "good girl" like her would go for. At one point she had even screwed a demon... not Sesshomaru or Inuyasha for she wasn't even certain if either had survived... but the "devil's" own son as it were even if she hadn't entirely been in control of her own mind at the time. As it was the temptation that Stark proved wasn't necessarily... overwhelming. Not when she knew, personally having handed his ass to him beforehand at S.H.I.E.L.D. when they had been dealing with Loki, that she could easily get the upper hand on him in any fight as long as he didn't wear the Iron Man suit. Seemed Logan's martial arts training was useful for more than working up a sweat.

"So you'd rather go home and mope?"

Despite herself lips quirked with wary amusement. Mope? What was he, two years old? She was 36 years old, two years younger than Iron Man, and she had absolutely no intentions of going home to mope. "No. Actually. I am not going home to 'mope'."

"Oh," she was aware of the brunette considering her but she did not turn her head. She was only following him for the simple fact that he had promised a nice little café happened to be no more than a block away from the restaurant where they had dined. Though she was seriously doubting said café would even be open at this hour. "So you're going back to Salem then."

Salem. New York. Home of the X-Men and temporary haven for Magneto and some of his Brotherhood. He didn't voice the mutant leader's name but Kagome could guess what was going through Tony's head, he had mentioned a few times about the current turn of events surrounding mutants.

Kagome paused considering the brunette. Despite the offhandedness of his question, and how he was looking towards the arguing men as if they were far more interesting, the tension in his frame was obvious to her eyes. Mentally sighing, he did deserve an answer after such a fine dinner, Kagome's lips parted. "Erik is very important to me, Tony. I would very easily trust him with my life."

A shift of weight, one foot to the other, before the man that was Iron Man responded. "This is Magneto we're talking about here, right? The guy that threatened to squeeze me out of the Iron Man suit 'like pink slim'."

Lips quirked remembering that incident easily. It was hard to forget Magneto's fury when roused for the man was a force to be reckoned with. As it was the billionaire had pushed far too much in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters when Erik had come to retrieve her after Fury had imprisoned her only a few years ago. "He didn't did he?"

"No, but I could feel my ribs scraping together." A pause as Stark turned towards her. "And was bruised for a good week too."

_What can I say, Erik is possessive of what is his._

The though, as it trickled through her head, didn't even begin to explain the complexity of her dealings with Magneto. Oh she wasn't going to play innocent. She had slept with Erik, on numerous occasions if she wanted to be truthful and she saw no shame in admitting it for into his mid to later forties the man was quite handsome, and besides this the silver haired mutant was one hell of a charmer. Though she wasn't one to give in readily to said charm, Kagome wouldn't be surprised if Erik could "charm the pants off a snake" if the desire was to strike him. She had seen him even cause the Professor to second guess himself, something that she doubted even other people had ever been capable of achieving. But then the history between those two was more complex than Kagome's own association with the mutant leader himself.

However, she would not call what stood between them a typical relationship for she was not under any illusion that he didn't sleep with other females that happened to strike his fancy. He was a dominating presence and due to his de-aging trick he wasn't half bad to look at. She herself wasn't monogamous, Inuyasha had destroyed any desire she had had of saddling herself with a partner least the individual turn out as the inu-hanyou and quite literally stab her in the back. However, what stood between her and Lehnsherr was not as base as a one night stand to "scratch an inch", she respected the mutant far too much to use him and did not doubt that she had earned herself Magneto's favor over the years for her quick witted intelligence in their conversations and the fact that she was not so afraid that she held her tongue in his presence.

Shrugging Kagome decided that it was best not to linger on Magneto anymore than necessary. It was really none of Tony's business who she had had between her legs. And at least Erik meant more to her than some of the sluts that Tony had bedded over the years, oh yes, Stark was well known as a playboy that would bed pretty much anything that had a pulse. If rumor was true it didn't have to have breasts and a vagina either.

"You survived," ignoring the brunette's whining complaint she turned her attention away from him to the car park. He had that the park wasn't that far away.

"Come on, Gome." A pause. "Cut me some slack."

"Maybe once you find this café of yours." She wanted home now more than ever. "Really Tony, it'd take more than a simple 'wine and dine' to get in 'my pants'."

_Oh shit._ That was the only thing that came to mind at the smirk that touched Stark's features. A moment later though the brunette did something unexpected and started laughing. Not a full blown belly laugh but loud enough that Kagome could feel heat flush up her neck and across her cheekbones.

* * *

Just setting it up for some sex. So SEX in next chapter


	3. MOVING NOTICE

This account seems to have a glitched / hacked / compromised.

Outside of having stories disappear when they are supposed to be posted, at least half dozen stories have not appeared in the generalized search engine.

**As such I am moving to the account HuntedThisNight which is linked on my profile.**

If you wish to follow, link to that account. I will be moving everything - including this story - there shortly. I don't want to come back one day and find everything gone from this account because it glitched entirely.


End file.
